A Dark Beginning
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: R 4 lang. Rewrite of "Demented" Hermione's lil bro joins hog. She has secrets and a bit tough. She get's into fights with draco and Killing Death Eater's??? How does Lucius play apart in this? Draco Tries to crack Herm. HG/DM! R&R^_~ Pleaze.
1. Default Chapter

~A/N~Once called Demented. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once.I do not own any of these fabulous characters. I'm an ameteur. I write for fun. if I actually wrote Harry Potter do you actually think I'd be here, UH NO.  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*Lindsey was sitting on her creamed colored couch staring into the burning fireplace. A cup of coffee in her hand as she listened to the running of water from upstairs and the ramble of the t.v. in her sons room. Her daughter,was taking a shower and her son was watching t.v. after she specifically told him to turn it off and get ready for bed.  
  
She laughed to herself. They were her babies. The only reason she still lived and went on with life. She loved her daughter and son and was very proud of them both.  
  
Her daughter was a very beautiful and intelligent young woman with explicable talent and her son, a very smart,outgoing, and hansome young boy competing with his older sister. How Lindsey wished to give them both a better life. But ,no, she was there sitting on the couch waiting for her drunkard husband. Tonight ,though, she was going to tell him to leave. She wanted to start anew. Something she should have done the minute he started this 'new way of life' just two years ago. He started to stay out later. 'Relieve stress' he would say. Drink till' 3:00 in the morning and come to the dentistry at 8:00 haggard as ever. It then started to become a nightly routine. And for two damn years she put up with it. Two damn years of him tumbling into bed, smelling of whiskey and perfume. Yes, he was also sleeping around. After awhile he got quite abusive. He practically killed her one night while in the kitchen. Yet, she somehow made it alive and came back to him. But not tonight. Tonight he was going to be gone.  
  
There was a bump at the front door and a fumbling of keys. Lindsey visibly stiffened as she placed her mug onto the coffee table in front of her. The door opened and Charles, her husband, fumbled into the house. He was haggard. A grin spread across his lips as he focused his sight on his lovely wife.   
  
Lindsey was standing up facing him a couple feet away.  
  
He stepped toward her and she recoiled.  
  
"What? Not glad to see me." He asked his eyes bloodshot and wild. She narrowed her eyes to slits staring at the mad man in front of her.  
  
"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Lindsey stated more then asked. "And I suppose one of your whores gave you that smear of pink gloss on your collar?"   
  
"Don't accuse me of anything you insolent bitch. I don't like that tone of voice your taking, either." Charles seethed.  
  
"I'm not accusing you of anything but the facts I know. I can't take it anymore, Charles I want you to leave." She said, her voice rising with her temper.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Lindsey was about to retort." Neither are you." He finished.  
  
"I said get the fuck out Charles. I won't stand for this abuse any longer. I want you to leave me, Nicholae, and Hermione ALONE!" She screamed. He ran up to her and pulled her by the neck. Her hands shot up to struggle free from his grasp but with futile attemps as he just laughed and held her tighter.  
  
"Now why would I do that. What's wrong Lindsey? Don't you love me any more?" He asked in mock hurt. His face turned to stone as he grabbed her hair with his free hand pulling her head back to face him and captured her lips into rough kiss.  
  
She felt like gagging into his mouth as the heavy whiskey intoxicated her senses. She struggled to push him away as his tongue forced away into her mouth. She bit it and he pulled away and slapped her.   
  
"You bitch. What the fuck. I'm your husband and you go and pull a stunt like that."   
"I hate you." She whispered. She turned back to face him."What happened to you? You never were like this before. And now you're nothing but a drunken bastard." She spat, her eyes were slits.  
  
"Don't you like the new me? I rather do." He said arrogantly. She spit in his face and his eyes got darker. Grasping her neck tighter he brought her up and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and tumbled to the floor with a thud as many pictures crashed down with her.  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you do to her you bastard!?!" Charles turned his gaze from the mass of blood surrounding his wife to a young woman around the age of 15 at the end of the stairs. He had a malavolent grin plastered to his lips as his eyes were dancing in there sockets as he walked toward the young girl. "Don't you dare come near me you fucker." She warned.  
  
He stopped at that and laughed,"Or what? Are you gonna do a little magic trick with that little wand of yours? Oh wait you can't use magic out side of your little school now can you?" he laughed again. He was mad. Completely and totally mad. His face contorted grotesquely as if it weren't really him, but this girl wouldn't run she wasn't scared in the least. She had put up with this shit long enough and it was going to stop now.  
  
"'Mione what's going on?" Nicholae asked from the top of the stairs. Hermione never lost eyecontact with the crazed fucker and seethed out.  
  
"Nothing Nicholae. Just go to your room, call the police, and lock the door."   
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts Nicholae just GO!" She yelled. To hell if she would bring him into this and get him hurt. She was going to get rid of Charles once and for all.  
  
There was a long silence but it was broken all to soon by a muffled groan. The girl then ran to the woman lying on the ground."Shhh. Don't move it'll be alright." the girl cooed.  
  
"Run.*cough*Get away from here. Take Nicholae with you. I would never forgive my self if he hurt you both.*cough*cough*Even in death." Lindsey wheezed.  
  
"Shh. don't talk like that.You'll be okay. He won't hurt me or Nicholae." As she finished Lindsey took her last breath, her heart decreased to a stop and the life of a loving mother was gone. The girl slowly turned her head to face the crazy bastard leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"Oh. What a beautiful and touching ending." He stated mockingly placing his right hand over his heart.  
  
The girl stood up and glared at Charles. It started to rain outside. The lights started to flicker as thunder shook the house. The shades at every window sprung up as glass was shattering everywhere. Charles abruptly stood straight. His face etched with fear/anger.He searched his surroundings. Everything in dissaray. As the storm took a violent turn banging at the windows; the lights went out abruptly. In its place was a chilling blue flame. His hair was on end as he turned to face the light.  
  
"What the FUCK!?!?!"  
  
The girl was hovering a few inches off the ground. Her eyes held sparks of electrifying red. The blue flames and silver highlighted her body as her hair flew out of her towel as if there was burst of wind in the house. Anger raged through her veins but subsided with a bit of satisfaction as she saw the fear in the bastard's eyes.   
  
He tried to run but was thrown back to the wall. He couldn't move a muscle and he was getting a bit light headed from the gash that was oozzing of blood on his head. He stared at the girl with pleading eyes. She slowly glided to him and was hovering a few inches above him. She reached out her hand to his throat and pulled him up to face her.  
  
She then whispered dangerously,"I'm not going to kill you. Instead I'm going to make you suffer and rot in jail." Her face was straight and emotionless as her eyes still bore into him. She noticed a bit of change in him. Instead of the malice of the cold drunk, she found fright.  
  
She landed back on her feet and she walked back over to her mother as Charles tumbled to the ground. A grunt was heard from the man on the ground as he tried to get up. She looked up from the motionless woman stook out her hand and red sparks flew from her fingers connected to a lamp as it flew off the table and knock Charles unconcious with a sick crack. The last thing she saw was a mist of grey float from Charles' still form, cackle at float out through the wall. Charle's lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry." Before he, too, was taken to death. Exhausted the girl's vision started to fade as she laid her head holding her late mother.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
A creature, with features as a serpent eyes blood red, skin pale and attenuate, lips black and angular, and thin slits for nostrils, stood before a flaming black cauldron. It's lips danced an inaudible chant. Arms raised in the air. The only light coming from the burning fires. Louder and louder, higher and higher, the chant processed and flames grew. Out of the blazing barriers formed a shodowy mist. It was man yet translusent.The ancient Lord Malvondiablique. Has risen once agian.   
  
"Atrum Incendia Crystal est instituo!" It roared. Thunder clasped the sky. The cave shook. As Voldemort bowed down to the dark shadow.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N~ Hey, This is "Demented" just rewritten. I didn't like how the last one was. I left things out that i've been planning on writing. So did you like. Yes? No? Please review. Nething is welcome. Flames are free to burn me to hell where the biggest flames roam. I hope you liked this. It could have been better but i'm tired of going over it. haha. Please Review. PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! Oh and I just turned 15 today so I decided to upload it for my bday. but by the time it gets out it will be my grans bday. The 20th oh well. I'll have the next chapter tomorrow by earliest. Latest friday...NOT! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Umm.... Of course I uhh...*looks around nervously* Own these characters *laughs nervously and wrings hands* Why wouldn't I. * Tears brim eyes still looks around at the unbelieving faces* *drops to knees* Ok I admit it! I don't own them. Can't I dream. You don't have to be so cruel * cradles head in hand and cries*  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
One Year Later: London  
  
Passing over the city of London. The brown barn owl flapped its long beutiful wings in the air. Soaring and coming to a slow stop as it reached two kids eating out on the balcony in the summer morning. It landed gracefully on the green iron table.   
  
"Oh look our Hogwarts letters are here." Hermione said grabbing the post. " It seems you did get excepted to Hogwarts Nicholae." The young boy, looking up excitedly, grabbed a letter from his sisters clutches.  
  
"I did. I did. Oh I can't wait to tell Gran." He said fumbling to unroll the parchment.  
  
"Tell me what?"A 62 year old woman stepped out onto the balcony. Her eyes glimmered with mirth. Her skin a milky white. Her face framed by dark brown hair. She might have been 62 but she looked as if she were just in her mid 40's.   
  
"Look Gran I got my Hogwarts letter. I'll be joining 'Mione this year." He said running up to the elder woman.   
  
She laughed good naturedly at her overly excited grandson. She then looked over to her grandaughter to see a bit glimmer of excitement in her eyes as she read her letter.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Colana asked Hermione. She looked up slowly; as if she didn't believe her eyes.  
  
"I'm...I'm Head Girl!" She said a bit hesitantly but stayed calm.  
  
"That's wonderful dear. Well then I guess you must be leaving to.. Oh what was that place called again?" She asked putting a slender finger to her chin.  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Hermione percieved. Smiling slightly.   
  
Colana was a bit taken aback to see Hermione smile. It was rare to see her even slightly give a genuine smile. Even though it wasn't full effort it was progress.  
  
DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA  
  
"Come on Nicholae. We don't have all day. Diagon Alley gets rather crowded." Hermion stated exasperately as they entered through the Leaky Cauldron heading toward the back to the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming. Don't go so fast." He said staring at a scary looking woman sitting at the bar smiling toothly at him. She had a wart under her right nostril and her teeth were a bit decayed. A far cry from his perfectly white teeth. He hurried and caught up to his sister in the back room facing a brick wall.   
  
"Now what do we do?" He asked expectantly. Hermione looked at her young sibling and audibly sighed. She took out her wand at tapped at the bricks. A few moments and the bricks slowly retreated showing the croud of wizards and witches alike in the busy streets of Diagon Alley.   
  
"Welcome, my dear brother, to Diagon Alley." She said impassivley.  
  
Nicholae stood there speechless. Countless times when Hermione had to go he had begged his Mother and Father to go and now. Now he was here and was going to become a wizard. Oh, how grand it was. All the different people. Clad in robes of all kind. Pointed, short, feathered, furred hats dressed there heads. He turned to Hermione. She was in dark red robes and a short hat that matched; as he just wore regular jeans and a crisp white polo shirt. He couldn't wait to learn of this new world. She looked down at him and grinned a bit. Then started walking toward a great white building.  
  
Hermione looked around and crossed the street and up the stairs of Gringott's. Nicholae trailing behind determined to keep up walked the long stone steps to the white building. The stopped in front of tall silver doors and a small creatures bowed and let them in. As they opened the doors to reveal the many goblins working and counting jewels, galleons, sickles, and knuts. Nicholae gave out a loud gasp as he looked into the marble building. There were hundreds of goblins. He remembered Hermione talking about them many times as he would ask about the world she lived in for most of the year. Now he was there to witness it himself.   
  
They walked up to a counter and Hermione exchanged pounds into galleons. Once they finished they walked out of the tall building briskly. Then someone called out for Hermione.  
Both siblings turned to see three pretty girls around the age as Hermione. One with wavy brown hair and blond streaks the other two were twins with dirty blond hair. They brunette was the tallest and the twins were Hermione's height at 5'5. The brunette had on robes of pink with sparkles around the rim and collar, one twin had on purple robes with little designs on the edges, and the second twin wore robes of cherry with black rosed designs.  
  
"Hermione!" They said panting as they caught up.  
  
"Hey you guys." Hermione greeted them trying to avert her eyes from them.  
  
"Hey look she's come back from the land of silence." the brunnette joked.  
  
"Oh, shush Lavender." Hermione said placing on a fake smile. Nicholae looked at his sisters expression. He'd lived with her so long that he'd learned all of her little maneuvers. And ever since the incident last summer she hasn't been the same. Ever since mum died she changed into a new person. A bit of a loner you could say. Nicholae then cleared his throat in the middle of the girls conversation.  
  
Hermione looked behind her and smiled at him and put her gaurd down giving him an apology with her eyes. He nodded and she put a hand on his shoulder and brought him forward.  
  
"You guys, this is Nicholae my adorably obnoxious little brother." She said. The girls giggled and she let a laugh escape her lips. He glared up at her.  
  
"He's adorable." Pavarti squeeled.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother." Padma stated.  
  
"Yea, well now ya do. He's joining us this year at Hogwarts." Hermione informed.  
  
"Hey, do you want to get your school supplies with us? We just got here so we could all go together." Lavender chimed in, a big grin graced her features. Hermione was about to decline when Nicholae piped in sensing his sisters rejection, "Yea, of course. Hermione walks to fast for me. If she talks she just might slow down a bit." Hermione glarred at him but then just let it off with a laugh.  
  
"Let's go get your wand. It will be great fun. I love to see how it's done. I remember..."  
  
"Ok. We don't need your whole life story Pavarti I lived with you through most of it so shush." Padma cut in while Pavarti lost the dreamy mist in her eyes and starred daggers at her sister.  
  
"*Sigh* Sibling rivalry's. *shakes head* great fun and show." Everyone laughed at Lavender's remark.  
They walked into Ollivander's and were surrounded by stacks and stacks of rectangular boxes.  
  
Nicholae approached the counter and a man with wild white hair and dusty olive robes appeared from behind the many shelves.   
  
"Aaahh. Nicholae Granger. I was expecting you. And how nice to see you all again Miss Granger, Brown and Patil's." He aknowledged the young woman sitting near the door. They nodded a good day and Mr. Ollivander bruoght his attention back to Nicholae.  
  
"Now, which is your wand hand?" He asked the young boy.  
  
"My..my right. I suppose." He replied back hesitantly. This man was a bit freaky. He just didn't seem all there yet still wise. It unnerved him.  
  
"Curious. I would have thought of you to be of use with your left. As you sister. It is very rare that you see a left handed witch or wizard therefore we still have many a stack of wands for their purposes." He said and then with a flick of his wand and Nicholae was being measured head to toe by magic measuring tape.   
  
In a zip. The measuring tape was gone and Mr. Ollivander had a stack of wands ready.   
  
"Ahh. Now let us try this one. Teakwood 8 1/2 inch unicorn hair. Great for transfiguration. Very sturdy and durable." Nicholae reached for the wand and whipped it a bit. Some boxes jetted off the shelves and Ollivander quickly snatched back. It went on like this for a while. They were snatched quickly away once he touched the wand or he would reek havoc with it.   
  
"Now here we are. Mahogany 10 inch dragon heartstring." Nicholae took it steadily. Waiting for an eruption of somesort. Instead a surge of energy rushed through his body.  
  
"Whoa!" Was the only thing he could let out while the girls laughed and Mr. Ollivander pried it from it's confines and back into the box.   
  
They travelled all over Diagon Alley getting things for school and buying new robes. Especially for Nicholae. The other three girls soon had to leave to meet some others at the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione declined their invitation. She really did want to go to the new library that was just added.   
  
Walking briskly down the street with Nicholae in tow the reached the cross between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Right there, a corner shop, was the library. It was seperated between both alleys. Nicholae then hurried and ran off looking for books of interest while Hermione looked around the very back of the library.  
  
"Are you sure there here?" she heard a gruff voice ask.  
  
"Shh.. Yes I'm sure now quiet down." The second voice seethed searching to see if any one was eavesdropping. Hermione peered over a bookshelf to see two black cloaked figures.   
  
"Now do you have the book?" He asked acidly.  
  
"Yea..where's my pay?"   
  
"You'll get your pay soon enough. Now hand over the damn book." He demanded.  
The gruffy man took something from inside his robes and handed it to the other who quickly snatched it and put it in his robes.  
  
They then started to whisper harshly back and forth. They stopped suddenly both grabbing their left arm. They then rushed quickly out of the library. Hermione bit her lip debating whether or not to follow.   
  
"'Mione can.." She whipped around and grabbed Nicholae by the shoulders.  
  
"Nicholae, you listen to me. Don't leave this library. Don't follow anyone and stay put. Do you understand?"   
  
"Why? What happened? I want to co..."  
  
"NO!" She then noticed people glare at her while they passed. She smiled weakly then looked back to Nicholae. "No, just stay here I won't be long." She hissed. With that she rushed out of the library.   
  
Her heels clicked on the cobblestoned ground as she ducked and hit turns. It was a very narrow street. And many freaky creatures surounded the entrances of alley's and shops. Hermione glided through. She brought her hood over her head. She was nothing but a crimson blur to everyone she passed.   
  
As she found the two men she noticed more figures clad in black robes. It was quite dark so not much could be seen.   
  
They were all bantering on about something. Hermione tried to get closer yet stay in the shadows at the same time.  
  
Then there it was a flash of green and a two robed figures were down. They started to run after the man that recieved the book in the library. Hermione darted after them. She then noticed a lock of blonde come from under the hood. She then ran faster.  
  
They had him trapped in a dark alley in between Knockturn and Diagon. The line between the dark and light. Hermione unconciously bent down and placed her hands on the ground as they all raised their wands. Hermione then let out her energy as red electric currents shook the ground.   
  
The cloaked men started to look around wildly and as they spotted Hermione's scarlet figure she ran.   
  
"Hermione wait up!" She heard a plea. She turned around to find Nicholae. Terror struck her heart as the wizard's came close behind. She flanked over to him and grabbed his hand and ran through Diagon Alley.  
  
"Shit." She said aloud. How could I be so stupid and pull that stunt. What was I thinking. ^You were helping^ I shouldn't have. The guy was one of them. ^Yes but you could tell he was good^ Shut up.   
  
Screams of Wizard's and Witch's alike deafened around her. Green flashes abrupted around her.   
  
Hermion then pushed Nicholae away from her. Her face still cloaked as she hid in the shadows. She lifted up her arms and blue and silver flames errupted around the black figures in the middle of the alley. They were trapped and huddled together. Everyone backed away in fright as the figures started to rise. Red sparks travelled over their bodies as if to tie them down. They rose in the air and errupted into blue and silver flames. Ashes fell to the ground.  
  
Hermione shook violently as she grabbed her little brothers hand again. They sprint down the street. She then bumped into something solid and stumbled a bit.  
  
"Watch it,Mudblood." was the harsh reply. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy. An irritated look over his face.   
  
She wasn't fazed by this and pushed him back  
  
"Piss off and move, Draco." She said as she slashed through bodies of wizard's and witches. She then disapeared at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Disgruntled, Draco then turned to all the magical folk crouded around. He then surveyed the simmering blue flames and black ashes. He didn't make the slightest change of expression but his mind yelled out:  
  
$What the fuck Happened?$   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N~ Did you like? It might be a bit confusing. I dunno. I rushed through this just now. I know I promised to update on friday but i couldn't cuz i was extremely busy. I haven't been able to do a bunch of things. I've been working on a french project. nehoo. Pleez if you have any questions feel free to ask.  
  
Ok here's explainations for this chapter.  
  
Hermione saved that dude cuz she had a feeling he was good. And plus her magic took over. She did that whole thing to get the attention from the Death Eater's onto her. So she made the ground shake you kno. haha. nehoo.  
  
Oh and Nicholae's name is pronounced. nicole-i you get it. haha.  
  
i kno that chap wuz sucky but i had fun writing it. nehoo.   
  
Thanx to all of my reviewer's. I'm really to lazy to look them up. I'll get you next chapter ok. So, um yea Pleez REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh. and one question. If you guys don't really like this pleez tell me and i will just continue Demented the 1st way i did. So pleez tell me what you think.  
  
Ciao,  
~Sandra~ 


End file.
